Long time no see, Hanabusa-kun
by Mini Pillow
Summary: A strange girl called Sasaki Rei arrives at Cross Academy and draws attention from both the Day Class and the Night Class. Hanabusa Aidou finds her attractive and special but later finds out they've already met...a long time ago. What is her real identity? Why can't Aidou remember her? AidouxOC Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi, this is my first chapter of my first story. I wonder if you like it? Please R&R! It's short but...oh well.**_

Cross Yuuki walked in the classroom, today all by herself, since Zero was taking this day off to go to the city. "A new student will be joining us today. Please come in." Curious eyes shifted towards the door.

A beautiful girl holding a black violin case walked in, back straight, chin high. "I am Sasaki Rei, and I transferred overseas." She bowed, allowing her hair to slip down her shoulders. "Please take good care of me." The teacher nodded with approval. "Please find a seat." She surprised Yuuki by sitting next to her. Rei nodded to her politely and Yuuki smiled back.

Meanwhile, Yuuki examined Rei. Rei was a gorgeous young woman. Her lips curled when she smiled. Her nose was beautifully attached. Her hair was pure black, silky and smooth, and it fell straight down to her hips. But there was the strange feature. Her left eye was closed, and it never opened. The right eye looked beautiful. Deep and dark brown, dreamy and hypnotizing.

Yuuki swallowed a gasp. Just for a second, she felt a chill down her spine. It just happened whenever she looked at her left eye. She shook her head and ignored it.

The bell soon rang for lunch. Yuuki grinned at Rei. "Hi! I haven't properly introduced myself yet, have I? I'm Yuuki, daughter of Chairman Cross." She took out a hand and Rei shook it. "It's nice to meet you," said Rei. Yuuki was still staring at Rei's left eye. Rei caught her staring and traced her long and slim fingers around her shut eye.

"You're wondering about this?" Yuuki's eyes drifted away from Rei's, obviously embarassed. "I-I'm sorry." "It's alright. I just did a surgery on my left eye. It's nothing much," muttered Rei, bitterness crossing her face. How could it be nothing much when you have one shut eye? thought Yuuki. But she kept it to herself.

Rei got up, and Yuuki immediately knew she was trying to avoid the topic. "Why don't I show you around? And are you looking for the music department?" asked Yuuki, shifting her eyes onto the violin case Rei was holding. "Ah, yes. Thank you," said Rei, glad that the conversation was over.

"Hmm," said Cross Kaien, looking at the document he was holding. "Sasaki Rei. Interesting." He narrowed his eyes. "She had a choice to apply for the Night Class. I wonder why she applied for the Day Class."


	2. Chapter 2

A knock sounded on the Cross Kaien's door. "Come in!" said Kaien cheerfully, returning to his usual self. Yuuki opened the door. "Yuuki!" cried Kaien dramatically. "What's with that face?"

Yuuki shrugged. "Just a bit depressed after hearing Sasaki Rei play a sorrowful piece." Kaien raised an eyebrow. "Sasaki Rei, the new student? A violinist?" Yuuki nodded. "Yes. She was encouraged to play by the music department heads and ah, she played it too well. I feel like I'm going to cry."

"Really..." said Kaien, lost in deep thought. "Chairman?" said Yuuki. "Hm?" "Am I going on patrol alone today?" Kaien shook his head. "Zero will be back on time." Yuuki smiled. "Okay. See you, Chairman!" Kaien grinned and waved.

"The Sasaki family tree..." Kaien fumbled through his pile of papers. "Ah, there it is." His finger trailed along the lines. He frowned. "This...Hanabusa's family!?"

"Hello Aidou. Fooling around much today?" teased Ruka. "As always," Aidou replied with a wink. "Did you guys hear that?" asked Rima quietly. Shiki's ears perked up. "Music. Violin. But the Day Class students are supposed to be sleeping." Rima nodded. Even Kaname looked up from the book he was reading. Aidou shushed them. The music sounded familiar. Sad, but beautiful. Akatsuki and Takuma stopped their game of chess and started to listen, too.

"From the music room, I guarantee," whispered Takuma. "You can't trick my sensitive hearing." Aidou headed towards the door. "I'll go check." He disappeared into the dark hallways.

The depressing music grew louder as Aidou walked closer to the music room. He twisted the doorknob. Standing there was the most beautiful and ghostly girl he'd ever seen. The girl stopped playing immediately. She turned to look at Aidou. Aidou was in shock. Despite her beautiful appearance, she wasn't flawless. Her left eye was closed.

Her beautiful eye widened when she saw him in the faint moonlight. She moved towards Aidou. Aidou was frozen right on ground. The girl's face was smooth and pale white under the moonlight. Aidou had to resist the urge to caress her face.

She cocked her head and showed him her neck. "Do what you're supposed to do," she said, her voice tempting and firm. Aidou looked at her smooth skin and swallowed the lump in his throat. He could see her veins. And this girl was letting him drink her blood.

Aidou took a deep breath, and digged his fangs into her skin.

**Yay! Another chapter. Um, don't hate my OC. I'm trying to make it look like she WASN'T flawless. Like, with the left eye. Right. **

**Review it please? I love reviews :D But if you hate my story, tell me why, and I'll do my best to improve.**

**I'm sorry...School's starting. Homework is terribly stressful you know... Just be patient and wait for the next chapter. I'll see what I can do :(**


	3. Chapter 3

The delicious flow of red liquid filled his mouth. He had never had so luxurious blood before. Pure, so pure. But he let go. The girl hadn't collapsed yet. Her open eye was still, well, open. The door opened. There stood Kaname, Ruka, Akatsuki, Shiki, Rima, Yamato, Cross Yuuki and Kiryuu Zero. "I smelled blood," said Kaname. Ruka shook her head.

"I..." Aidou didn't know what to say. Had he imagined the girl saying she would let him drink her blood? Perhaps. Perhaps he had. Now what? He was going to get suspended from school for a week.

Yuuki was shaking. "How...drop her immediately!" she cried. That's when Rei collapsed. "Rei? Are you alright?" Zero pointed his gun at Aidou. "Tell me you didn't drink too much of her blood." Kaname knelt down and put a finger under Rei's nose. "She's fine. Yuuki, will you take her back to her room?" Yuuki nodded but Aidou had already scooped her up. "I'll carry her till we're there. Yuuki and Zero will make sure I don't bite her again." Everyone looked at him, stunned at his discipline. Ruka clasped her hands together. "You've matured, Aidou-san. Run along now, and don't ever make people worry again, young boy."

Aidou laid Rei down on her own bed in the dorm. Yuuki had allowed him to go in the girls' dorm since she and Zero was looking over him. "Leave now," said Zero coldly. Aidou took one last look at the girl and went out the door.

It seemed more and more like a dream now. The beautiful violin playing. Her telling him to drink her blood. Him drinking her blood. He sighed and shook his head. What was with him just now? He didn't know. He couldn't possibly have known her before. But the tune, and the face...all seemed familiar.

"His family kicked you and me, your mother, out! Why, do you love him?" a woman in a dark robe asked. Rei shook her head. "I don't. I never will. That was only...a bait." The woman chuckled. "Bait, yes? But you collapsed." Rei's eyes glowered with hatred. "No, I still loathe him for abandoning me." "If you don't want me to take over your body, kill him immediately." the woman growled. "I will... okaa-sama" (okaa-sama: respectful way of calling 'mother') The woman shook her head and sighed. "Do you not remember what happened that night?" She waved and a scene appeared.

Young Rei, only 4-5 years old that time, was pushed onto the floor by a woman. "A cursed child like you shall never stay in our home!" Rei let out a cry. "Please, Miss, even if you don't let me stay, let my mother stay. She's sick and weak...I beg of you!" Meanwhile, a yellow haired boy ran out. It was young Aidou. "Mother, please, let her stay!" The woman scowled. "No. Go and take care of our royal guest, Kaname-sama." The little boy's eyes lit up. "Kaname-sama is here? Okay!" Little Rei's eyes trailed Aidou's shadow towards the door. "Aidou-sama! Are you just going to leave me a-" The woman slapped her on the face. Aidou looked back, horrified. "Mother! Don't-" The woman shut the door. An evil smirk appeared on her face. "Let's see what I'll do with you."

Rei shrieked and bolted up in her bed, panting.

**This is my updated version of Chapter 3. Please enjoy! Remember to review, k?**


	4. Chapter 4

"Aidou-sama!" "Idol-sama!" Usually, Aidou would do alot to please his fangirls. But today was different. He ducked and looked around, ignoring the cries of his adorers. He tapped Yuuki on the shoulder. "Hm? Ah, Aidou-senpai." "Where's the girl from yesterday? You know, the one playing the violin at night?" Yuuki shook her head. "At the infirmary. She said she was sick." Aidou raised an eyebrow. "Really? Is she alright?" Yuuki shrugged. "I do hope not."

Before Yuuki could say anything else, Aidou took off to the infirmary. He knocked on the door and went in. There, he saw the girl, lying still on her back, more pale than usual. He cared so much for her his heart ached when he saw her like this. Just when he started to walk to her, the girl sat up and held out her hand. "No!"she shouted. Aidou stopped, a bit taken aback. "I...Don't come over. I hate you. Leave now!" The girl looked away. Aidou froze, startled and of course, hurt. "Please, give me a chance to get to know y-" "I said, LEAVE." "I just-" The girl glared at him, though only with one eye, it burned with furious anger that could scare a whole hall of people away. "Do so...if you love me." Rei said quietly. Aidou walked closer. "Don't..." He leaned over to her. "If I love you, I'd do this." He pressed his lips against hers.

When they kissed, it was as if they desperately needed each other. A couple made in heaven. Sad thing is, the kiss didn't last long. Rei was a bit moved at first, feeling the warmth of his lips, and feeling guilty when she wanted more. Before she could regret it, she pushed Aidou away with all her might. "Leave. Now." Aidou nodded, blushing. After he left, Rei touched her lips. She had wanted more. She couldn't have that feeling. Not with her ghost mother around her, roaming and watching her every move.

Then a sudden thought struck her hard. What if...just what if, her mother had saw her, kissing a boy she wasn't supposed to be in love with?

Or what if, she had fallen in love with a guy she was supposed to kill? Burying her face into her arms, she wept silently. This, was of course, the start of...

Mission Impossible.


	5. Chapter 5

And so it happened.

Her mother saw everything. But it wasn't like it was the end of the world.

The black robed woman, who was, in fact, Rei's mother, was clearly smiling at a thought she had. "Rei...I can't say what you've done is right, but it had improved my plans." Rei's cocked her head. "You aren't going to punish me?" "Punish, no. Use, yes. His love towards you has made him gullible and easy to kill." Rei's heart skipped a beat. "I don't think you have to kill him, okaa-" Rei's mother returned her a glare. "You dare defy me? Have you fallen for a boy you're supposed to have revenge on?"

Yes, thought Rei. I have. But she kept it in her heart. She couldn't possibly say that out loud, could she? Imagine what her mother would do to Aidou if she had. So Rei let out a fake smirk. "No, never." "Good, since you're the one killing him anyway." Rei pursed her lips. She had no choice but to do that. She knew that long before. But it's truly impossible to kill your loved one...

Oh, no...what was I thinking? That was so embarrassing, thought Aidou as he paced in his room, running his hand through his hair. He'd kissed the girl without thinking, and she had rejected him by pushing him out of the room. Not to mention he'd only known the girl for half a day.

Love in first sight? He never believed in those things. But did he just prove it? Maybe. But the girl looked so familiar he had the courage to kiss her. Aidou shook his head. He had felt the girl kissing him back, hadn't he? But the girl kind of resisted it and pushed him. Resistance.

A knock sounded on Kaname's door. "Come in," he said. Sasaki Rei went in. Kaname looked up. "Tell me how you got here." "Teleporting." "But your vampiric senses and abilities are blocked, aren't they?" "Mainly. Sealed in my left eye by the very kind mother of Hanabusa's." "Ah, so that's the reason he's so attracted to you." Rei shrugged. "I don't know." Kaname nodded. " I understand. So the reason you don't choose Night Class is because we might be tempted to drink your blood?" "Something like that." Kaname shook his head. "Talk. Into the topic, please." "You're worrying about my mother harming your sister, aren't you?" Kaname's expression turned grim. "What makes you think that?" Rei ignored him and continued. "Don't worry, she's focused on something else. I wouldn't let her harm your sister, anyway. She's a sweet girl. Can you lock the room?" Kaname showed realization and closed his eyes. "Locked." "My mother's gone?" "Yes."

"It's about Hanabusa Aidou." Rei said. "What about him?" "He's in grave danger. Why? That's because my mother wants him dead." Kaname's face turned sour. "Your mother. I know her." "Yes, you do. She's the one accompanying your uncle who wants to kill your sister. Actually, she's his _lover." _"Then what do you want me to do?" Rei looked straight into his eyes.

"_Make my mother disappear._"


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello guys! **

**First, I would like to thank michelle88222 and Alliana2312 for their continuous support. Also, I would like to thank my other reviewers: Incendo, Bottomless Pit of EMOTIONS, Flakie, for their reviews that made me carry on with my story.  
**

**I hope you enjoy my 6th chapter! I've been trying to put more time in writing fanfic, but unfortunately most of my time is spent sleeping, and going to extra curricular activities that I am so forced to participate in o_o **

**Reviews are the best! Remember to review okay?**

"Where've you been?" a shrill voice came from behind. Rei jumped after closing the door. "Ah, mother." "I've been waiting for you. A plan is set." Rei hid her sweat-covered and shaking hand behind her back. "What plan, mother?" The black robed woman walked forward, her face plastered with a carved, perfect and eager smile. "I will take over you." Her hands reached forward for Rei's neck.

A scream pierced through the eerie night.

"Oh no, oh no, where is Rei?" mumbled Yuuki. Zero raised an eyebrow. "Not in the dorm or infirmary?" Yuuki looked at him with worried eyes. "No, not even in the classroom or here. She always notified me where she went, but not today." Zero frowned. "That seems to be a serious case. Let's go inform the Chairman."

"Oh," the Chairman laughed. "Rei didn't disappear, my dears. I'm glad you're worried about her, though. She just transferred to the night class." Shocked expressions appeared on their faces. "NIGHT CLASS!?" they both cried. "But Ruka said she wasn't a vampire..." Kaien's cheerful expression disappeared. "She's now one of them," he said quietly.

"There's a transferred student coming in to Night Class today," said Akatsuki. Kaname dropped his book. Everyone stared at him. He never did that before. And he was never careless. Kaname bent down to pick up his book. "Kaname-sama, you seem, well, you're acting a bit weird today." said Aidou. "I'm fine." You're the one who'll be harmed later, thought Kaname. A black haired girl walked in with twinkling eyes. Hanabusa Aidou shot up in his seat.

"Hello, please allow me to introduce myself. I am Sasaki Rei, and I transferred from the Day Class." Whispers and suspicious eyes filled the room.

But the thing was, she had two eyes open. They were sparkling and twinkling beautifully under the moonlight, so everything about her was perfect. Rei went to sit down next to Aidou and smiled at him. "Hanabusa Aidou, yes?" she took out her hand. Aidou shook it, and was shocked by the coldness of her fingers. Rei laced her fingers into his and didn't let go. "It'll be fine if I did this, right?" Aidou nodded stiffly. Then he winced when Rei tightened her grip. She was strong. Very, very strong.

Kaname went to Rei's seat. "In the name of a pureblood, I command you to get out of this room. Now." Everyone was shocked. "Now, now, why don't we talk things over..."said Takuma, and was stopped by Kaname's desperate look. Ruka laid a hand on Kaname. "She has an aura that makes us uncomfortable, Takuma. I'll take her away." But Kaname shook his head. "She's too dangerous for you to handle. I'll take care of this."

Rei stood up. "Excuse me." She smiled. "I'll go and have a little chit-chat with this high and almighty Kaname." Ruka gritted her teeth and glared at her.

Rei followed as Kaname walked towards the door.

"You are not Rei," Kaname said as he leaned onto the balcony. "By what proof?" "Your eye, Ryoko. Your eye." Rei's confident smile disappeared. "Ah, so you know me, pureblood." Kaname returned her a cold look. "Of course I do, you're the lover of my uncle who's desperately trying to kill my sister." Rei traced her finger on Kaname's cheek and he slapped it away. "Well, well. I never liked the rash guy. I accompanied him for power, that idiot." A creepy grin spread across her face. "But I might as well kill your sister and let her die with that Hanabusa Aidou that caused so much hatred and misunderstandings between me and his mother."

A heavy scar pierced her beautiful face and blood trickled down her cheek. Rei licked it. "You can't kill me, and if you do hurt this body, it's my innocent daughter that gets killed." Rei touched her cheek and it healed. "What will you do now, pureblood?" Her confident look reappeared and her eyes glowered red under the moonlight.


	7. Chapter 7

"How did it go?" whispered Aidou. Rei smiled sweetly. "Nothing much. He's a nice guy, that Kaname, not killing me and all," she looked at Kaname meaningfully. Kaname gave her a sidelong look and sat back on his chair.

"Rei, you seem different today." Rei shot him a cold look. For a second Aidou was so scared he almost fell off his chair. Then Rei changed it into a sweet smile. "Really? Must have been your imagination, dear." Aidou shivered. What was that? he thought. He shook his head and noticed she didn't have her violin case with her.

"The violin..." Rei raised an eyebrow. "Yes?" she asked. "You didn't bring it with you today. I always see you with it," said Aidou cautiously, afraid she would shoot back at him again. "Oh, that." She laughed. "It was damaged. I broke it." Aidou looked at her in horror. "You did? But I thought-" "Well, why don't we hang out a bit tonight? I think you'd enjoy the wonderful moonlight with me, right?" Rei twisted her fingers into his, but Aidou took his hand back. "No, thanks." He gave her a suspicious look and walked back to his dorm, not knowing she was glaring at him with eyes of a hungry wolf.

"Cross Kaien, chairman, I would like to have a word with you." Kaien looked up and saw Kaname. "Oh, Kaname! Would you like a cup of tea or something? Oh, the rose tea you gave me, perhaps? What's with that look? Now sit down and tell me everything!" Kaname sat down on the sofa. "You do know the new transfer student Sasaki Rei, yes?" Kaien's smile disappeared. "Yes, I do. Please do not worry, she's exactly the opposite of her mother, and-" "But the problem is, her mother possessed her!" Kaname said with gritted teeth as he banged the table, causing it to crack.

"That's not possible,"said Kaien, bitterness crossing his face. "That was Ryoko back there," said Kaname. "Hanabusa's mother, Seira, and your mother, already tore her to pieces and banned her from the world, didn't they?" Kaname shook his head. "She's part of the walking dead." "Well then," Kaien took off his glasses. "Take Yuuki and leave. Immediately."

Kaname nodded. "I understand, chairman. I'll do that right away." He turned but stopped. "And Hanabusa?" Kaien nodded. "Would be taken care right away."

Yay, another chapter done! It's near the end...Can someone PM me if you want happy endings or not? Also, tell me if you want the story to, you know, come to the ending a little later. I can write more chapters if you want. Oh, you can just review if you want, cuz I definitely don't mind... Okay, tell you, the next chapter will be here soon! Perhaps. It's almost the weekend, and I usually write two chapters in the weekends...

Enjoy the story, review, and... wait for the next chapters!


	8. Chapter 8

Aidou knew he was in a dream.

He was standing there, looking through what seemed like the past.

"Aidou-kun!" A black haired girl ran out and beamed at a yellow haired boy. Aidou knew the young boy was him, when he was young. But the girl, apparently, was a mystery. Younger Aidou waved at the girl. "Reiko!" The girl puffed her little cheeks. "I've told you so many times that I'm not Reiko! It's R-E-I Rei!" Young Aidou crossed his arms. "I like the name Reiko more. So I'll call you Reiko." The children started chasing each other around the garden.

Aidou stood there, dazed and amazed. That girl is Rei? Is this the past? Or is it, just a dream? thought Aidou. The scene changed.

"Go take care of Kaname-sama." Young Aidou didn't say anything and just for a second he took a glimpse of the black-haired girl lying on the floor with her torn and ragged clothing. After a while, his mother came in. "Good boy. You must have sensed that there was something wrong, right? That's the reason you didn't come out and stop me." Aidou pouted. "You didn't have to be so mean to her...even if her mother is the case."

"You're right, my boy. But if I didn't do that, she would've defended her mother, wouldn't she? Rei is a fragile, respectful little girl. My heart breaks seeing her defending a mother that doesn't even act like one." Aidou looked at his mother worriedly. "Will she be alright? Wouldn't Rei use her skills to protect her mother?" Aidou's mother looked straight at him. "You're right. I'll be calling Kaname's mother over to seal her vampiric senses. Sit here, and wait, okay? Meanwhile...I want you to forget everything about this. Everything." Dazed, Aidou repeated what she said word for word, and dropped down limp on the sofa.

The present Aidou, the grown up one, felt a strike on his head. Yes. Yes! No wonder Rei's face was so familiar. No wonder he'd been so attracted to her. He'd liked her ever since he was so young.

Then he remembered Rei still had a mother. A mother that had tried to control her daughter for power's sake.

And everything made sense. That Rei back there, in the Night Class, was not the real Rei. He had to save the real one. Fast.

**OMG. So sorry. I can't believe a chapter had to be made after 2 weeks. Now don't worry, I have everything planned. Now that I've planned out how the story is supposed to end, it should be alright. It's been a busy week for me. Once again, I would like to thank all my supporters.**

**Now don't stop reading...and wait for the next chapter, okay? ^^**


	9. Chapter 9

"Come in." Aidou went into Rei's room. Rei looked up from a book she was reading. "Oh. Aidou-san." "Give Rei back." "Hm?" "I said, give Rei back."

"Oh. So you know? Finally? I can't believe a daughter of mine would...ugh, nevermind." The book in her hand burst into flames. "Why don't we talk a bit?" She threw the book over to Aidou. Aidou smiled. "Don't forget, I control ice." "Perfect. Fire melts ice." Aidou's smile disappeared and they launched into a fight.

It wasn't much of a fight though. Soon Rei was on her knees, clutching her chest, but not because of Aidou, but because of a very strange and unknown reason. "You don't dare touch me, aristocrat. One touch, and Rei will die. I don't mind dying with her!" She gave out a laugh of a maniac, but she didn't last long. Pain engulfed her body, and she let out a cry. "Curse you, daughter!" She gave a groan.

Finally, Rei's body stopped moving. Aidou crouched down and brushed the hair away from her face. "No...No way. I killed her?" He glanced at her serene, pale face. The same he had seen the day he had met again, while she was playing her violin.

Was this... the end of Sasaki Rei?

**I am back, and I am extremely sorry for abandoning my story for such a long time. How long was it...about a month? Anyways, I still hope you'd follow up my stories...cuz no worries! This is not the end of my story. And I am greatly inspired by the writers in . **

**May I do a small promotion? I have opened an account in and my account name is LibertyX. You can check up my latest stories that AREN'T about fanfiction there. Well, hope you enjoy them. There and here. **

**Once again, my deepest apologies for abandoning my stories. As an exchange, I'll give this story a surprise ending! **

**WARNING: People who do not like happy endings please do not read the next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

It was night. Kaname and Yuuki were back after they got a note from the chairman saying it would be safe since Aidou had banished Rei's mother again.

Aidou had carried Rei's lifeless body to a guest room. Chairman Kaien and Yuuki had tried to persuade Aidou to accept Rei's death, but again and again he shook his head and told them Rei was still alive.

Aidou was sitting on his bed, gazing at the bright moon. Someone knocked at his door and opened it. "Aidou...you haven't touched any blood for days, have you? You were like that ever since Rei, well..." It was Ruka.

That was true. Aidou hadn't drank any blood for a week since that incident. "Ruka, do you think Rei is still alive, or are you also here to persuade me to lay her in a proper coffin or something?" Ruka sighed. "I haven't come to say much to you but... take my advice. Have some of these pills. It's not worth mourning over a dead..." Ruka stopped. Aidou was looking at her with such tired and sad eyes she couldn't continue. "I'm sorry," said Ruka quietly. "It's alright."

Ruka left the pills and the cup of water there and closed the door of Aidou's bedroom. She went to Kaname. "Kaname-sama. I do believe you're the only one who can truly persuade Aidou to stop all this. He's slowly destroying himself. This dead girl has been staying in that room for a week already, but Aidou still doesn't allow anyone to move her." Kaname put down his book. "When vampires die, they don't even have a corpse. But this one is special. Her mother could've absorbed too much of her power. But as far as I'm concerned, the body isn't stinking at all." "But...Kaname-sama..." Kaname gave her a smile. "Let him be." Ruka nodded silently.

Finally, Aidou was able to go to school. Sounds of concern filled the room. Afterschool, he went straight to the guestroom to find Kaien and Yuuki sitting beside Rei, busily discussing about something. As soon as they saw Aidou, they stopped talking and smiled, trying to hide something.

"So...Aidou...We were talking about..." "You can move Rei's body." Kaien and Yuuki exchanged amazed glances. "What?" Aidou smiled sadly. "I've accepted Rei's death."

**Not the end...don't stop following up. Now prepare for the ULTIMATE CHAPTER! Oh wait, I'm not sure. I might extend the story. Or there might be a second season! :P And I was freaking serious about that. Anyways, just gonna remind myself not to drop dead right before the last (I think) chapter...**


	11. Chapter 11

"No, no, no, you got it all wrong-" Aidou's expression didn't change. "There's a possibility that Rei..." Aidou shook his head. "I don't want to hear about possibilities. No offense. I've been bearing this for a week already." "..." Yuuki and Kaien exchanged glances again. "Aidou, listen. Believe in us. This may be a rare possibility, but you got to believe that it might happen. Also," Kaien laid a hand on Aidou's shoulder. "Believe in Rei." Aidou looked at Kaien, with faint hope dancing in his eyes. "What possibility?" Yuuki smiled. "Here's the thing..."

Please, please, please. Let this work. Whatever happens, let this work, thought Aidou. He laid the magical violin beside Rei. "Wake up, sleeping beauty," he murmured, and he bent down and kissed Rei. Her lips were surprisingly warm, and the warmth gave Aidou hope. After a while, the violin Rei always played glowed. Suddenly, scenes danced across the room like flickering flames. They were the memories Aidou and Rei both treasured so much. They were the memories of their child moments together.

Then there was a strong light, and with amazement, Aidou, in squinted eyes, saw the scenes entering into Rei's body. Soon, it all became a faint glow, and then dissolved into nothing. Aidou crept to Rei's bed, and saw Rei wasn't there. "Rei?" He fumbled through the blankets, but saw no Rei. "What? That's not possible!"

"What's not possible?" a faint voice said. Aidou turned around. "Oh," he breathed.

"I'm back," said Rei, smiling.

**Lol, I apologize for the ending. Does it sound like sleeping beauty? Yep, sure it does. I just mentioned that up there, you know. "Wake up, sleeping beauty." Well actually there was a reason for it. **

"I'm so glad Rei's back! How'd you two think about that idea?" asked Aidou. Seeing the happy couple, Yuuki and Kaien laughed. "We looked up the story Sleeping Beauty, you know. The princess is real, and she's actually a vampire. But the humans despised vampires so much they changed her to human. Then it became a mere fairy tale." Everyone from the Night Class laughed and congratulated the newly formed couple: Sasaki Rei and Hanabusa Aidou.

**-The End-**


	12. Last but not least

**_This is the last but not least, guys._**

**There might be a season 2 to this story~**

**And I'm wondering if anyone's supporting me for season 2. The season 2 won't be coming so fast, since I like to plan before I write one story. Well, I was thinking of adding 2-3 characters, and I would like all my past reviewers (or new ones too) to participate in helping me think of a character. Just review on this chapter. **

**The format should be like this:**

**Name:  
Age:  
Personality:  
Appearance:**

**Yep, that's it! I would like to hear opinions about the second season too. How about you guys think about a plot? And I'll try to combine all our ideas together. Boy, it sounds good. :P**

_**My sincerest thanks to my past continuous supporters: michelle88222, Alliana2312 and limegreen-wolf  
Also a big thanks to my other reviewers: Incendo, Flakie and Bottomless Pit of EMOTIONS, and some other guest reviewers.**_

**Love y'all!  
Noelle**


	13. Season 2

**Okay Season 2's decided. Since I have nothing to write, you guys have to forgive me for rushing.**

**It's coming soon.**

**This is to inform those who followed my story but not me: My season two is coming in as a different story.**

**Thanks for your support!**


	14. News for season 2

**My season 2 is out, because I was extremely bored, with nothing to do, nothing else to write and bla bla bla stuff. **

**To satisfy michelle88222's request, this is to inform all that my season 2 is out.**

**I apologize for making so many unrelated chapters...**


End file.
